


Sacrificio de sangre

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: "No escoges a tu sacrificio, el destino es quien te une a él de forma inexplicable, el por qué podría tener quizá una variedad de respuestas tan infinitas como las estrellas del cielo; pero algo es seguro, su encuentro es inevitable".ThorkiEl siguiente fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin fines de lucro, en universo alterno, basado en los personajes que pertenecen a Marvel.Advertencias: AU, lemon, muerte de personaje.





	1. Loki

"Uno no escoge su sacrificio, el destino es quien te une a él de forma inexplicable, el por qué podría tener quizá una variedad de respuestas tan infinitas como las estrellas del cielo; pero algo es seguro, su encuentro es inevitable".

Son las palabras que el sabio le decía a Loki, pero él no las tomaba más que por estupideces de un viejo senil, estaba claro que su futuro no tenía nada interesante, sus hermanos mayores habían logrado grandes hazañas cada uno en su territorio, eran fieros guerreros que elevaban el nombre de la familia por los cielos, pero él, bueno desde que nació era un tanto diferente, muy pequeño aunque sus pies y sus manos eran grandes, tenía una extraña marca que emulaba quizá un escudo o el antiguo símbolo de un idioma olvidado en la cadera, la partera había dicho que era tan solo la mitad y eso era ya de por si un mal augurio, pero todo quedó confirmado cuando el pequeño había mordido el pecho de su madre buscando alimentarse de su sangre.

Aquello había sido perfecto, no solo era físicamente muy diferente a los otros, sino que había heredado la maldición que sus ancestros creyeron extinta hacía mucho tiempo, aun mejor que eso él no era más que la mitad de una maldición, pues aunque necesitase de la sangre para vivir, no tenía la fuerza o habilidades de uno de esos demonios con los que su familia se había enfrentado en antaño, era un ser inmortal de encantadora belleza y suma inteligencia, pero nada más que eso.

Ser un vampiro completo habría sido interesante por múltiples razones, pero ser alguien en la búsqueda eterna de otro ser para subsistir, era poco menos que nada; sus hermanos solían hacer bromas al respecto y el terminaba por defenderse de la única forma en que podía ganarles, encajando sus colmillos para succionarles aquel líquido vital lo suficiente para marearlos un poco, o eso fue hasta que dejo a uno de ellos inconsciente.

Su padre estaba furioso y su madre, desde el momento de su primera mordida, había evitado en la medida de lo posible su cercanía, como si fuese el portador de alguna plaga mortal que pudiera contagiarle, Loki podría haberse disculpado desde luego, pero iba completamente en contra de su arrogante naturaleza el pedir algo de clemencia, además estaba el hecho de que su lengua viperina les recriminaba el haberse mantenido tan distantes, era alguien muy difícil de controlar, así que el único castigo que les había parecido apropiado, era el haberlo enviado a esa mansión, tan alejada de cualquier rastro de civilización, ubicada en la punta de una montaña escarpada, cuyas rejas terminaban en punta de lanza, con las torres decoradas con gárgolas de una mirada quizá demasiado realista ; el espeso bosque rodeándole de tal forma que parecía desear devorar la magnífica construcción le recordaba a los cuentos de terror y sus tétricas ilustraciones.

Al cruzar por el amplio jardín, mientras observaba las fuentes secas invadidas de maleza, le daba la impresión de que las estatuas de ninfas esparcidas por aquí y allá, le observaban, aunque era ridículo no eran más que piedra.

Avanzo de prisa hasta el portal, dándose valor para tomar la pérgola cuya forma de cadavérica mano sosteniendo la cabeza de un demonio, le ocasionaba cierto recelo, la tomo con decisión, golpeando una y otra vez esa placa metálica, escuchando el eco que causaba al interior, ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse un poco de su comportamiento.

La puerta se abrió , mostrando a un mayordomo bastante alto de mirada muy poco amable que parecía escudriñarle muy minuciosamente, Loki le devolvió una mirada retadora sin dar un solo paso hacia atrás, a pesar de lo asustado que estaba, podría ser una criatura inmortal, pero no era más que un niño. El mayordomo se acercó hasta quitarle la valija de las manos.

-el amo lo está esperando, sígame por favor.

El moreno asintió, caminando detrás suyo, observando primero la vestimenta del sirviente, muy diferente a lo que usaban en casa, claro que el clima aquí no ameritaba un uso excesivo de pieles, más pronto el interior de la casa ocupo toda su atención, era inmensa y tenía múltiples decorados del suelo al techo, lobos, serpientes, diversas criaturas mitológicas y le pareció que también había logrado ver la efigie de un vampiro con los colmillos casi rozando el cuello de una víctima.

-por favor, no se retrase-la voz del otro le hizo sobresaltarse y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, caminaron por un largo pasillo que solo hizo aumentar la curiosidad del niño, ¿Qué habría detrás de todas aquellas puertas?, ¿sería alguna especie de laberinto?, porque todas eran iguales, excepto claro, aquella frente a la que se encontraban ahora, esta tenía un elegante marco de madera con ornamentos de formas intrincadas y sobre el dintel, el busto de un hombre de expresión muy seria cuya calvicie le hizo recordar a uno de los amigos de su padre.

El mayordomo dio un par de golpecillos para después abrir la puerta, sin embargo solo estiro el brazo indicándole a Loki que entrara, este se adelantó y apenas cruzo el umbral, la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

-adelante-aquella voz gruesa inundo la habitación, haciéndole girar, y sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran, estaba en el interior de una inmensa biblioteca, habían lámparas de araña que pendían del techo, así como escaleras doradas y balcones que daban a los niveles superiores, el moreno jamás creyó que pudiera haber tal cantidad de libros, mucho menos en un solo lugar, eran tantos que además habían esparcidas pilas de volúmenes con nombres que incluso no logro leer, parecían escritos en algún idioma extraño.

Los libros siempre le habían apasionado y estaba tan emocionado que se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se acercó a la pila más cercana y abrió uno, le fascinaba el aroma que emanaba de las hojas.

-es de mala educación estar curioseando sin permiso.

Escuchar esa voz de nuevo le hizo aventurarse más al interior de aquella biblioteca, aunque eso sí, no soltó el libro que había tomado, no le fue difícil encontrar al dueño de aquella casa, sentado frente a una enorme ventana cuyos vitrales homenajeaban batallas con caballeros que en lugar de brillantes armaduras, tenían expuestas largas garras y colmillos, sin embargo no había ningún humano entre esa masa de guerreros. Entonces su mirada fue hacia aquella figura imponente, sus rasgos eran duros, sus ropas de finas sedas, bordadas con joyas, le recordaba al rey del mazo de cartas con el que sus hermanos solían jugar, mas sin embargo, a pesar de sus atavíos y esa mirada, no le pareció tan distinto a los guerreros que conocía.

-acércate, no me temas-el moreno obedeció, aunque no le causaba temor en realidad, sino curiosidad, una vez cerca, noto con gran claridad un extraño brillo en su mirada, uno que ya había notado en la suya, dio un par de pasos y fue entonces cuando el hombre lo atrajo-el hijo de Laufey-iba a responder, pero le fue imposible cuando el otro le abrió la boca al parecer para tratar de verle los colmillos, Loki reacciono de la única forma que sabía, le mordió con fuerza y trato de alejarse pero el otro le sujeto del brazo.

\- ¡Suélteme!-el chico se removía, pero el agarre del otro no menguaba.

-tu padre dijo que tenías muy mal carácter, pero yo no lo creo, si te sientes en peligro trataras de defenderte eso es lo natural-Loki dejo de pelear y volteo a verle, no entendía porque de cierta forma parecía como si aquel extraño tratara de defenderle-además a mí no puedes hacerme daño-acerco la mano que le había mordido, la herida había desaparecido por completo-yo soy igual a ti.

\- ¿igual a mí?, un monstruo-bajo la mirada y el extraño rubio se levantó de donde estaba para ponerse a su altura.

-no Loki, solo somos un poco diferentes, aunque algunos nos consideran así, lo más importante es que sepas quien eres y te aceptes de esa forma, ¿has comprendido?.

El chico asintió, aunque seguía con aquella tristeza en la mirada, el mayor le señalo el libro que llevaba entre las manos.

-No iba a robarlo-se defendió enseguida, a lo que el mayor sonrió.

-lo sé, puedo enseñarte a leerlo, y cualquier libro que quieras-un renovado brillo de alegría lleno las pupilas de Loki, aunque luego volvió a ponerse serio.

-ya se leer, solo que estas runas son muy raras-el mayor se mostró comprensivo.

-estas no son runas, es un lenguaje distinto proveniente de tierras muy lejanas, yo te lo enseñare así como todo aquello que debas saber sobre tu naturaleza-al pequeño parecía incomodarle aquel tema, así que el mayor busco algo entre sus bolsillos, extendiéndole la mano con un pequeño caramelo rodeado por una envoltura dorada-anda tómalo.

-No,...yo no puedo comer dulces-aquello le traía amargas memorias, recordaba a sus hermanos saborearlos frente a él; una vez había tomado uno, pero su madre se la había quitado enseguida diciéndole que jamás debía comer más que la sangre-madre dijo que me haría daño.

El mayor lo desenvolvió, mostrando aquella pequeña esfera de un tono carmesí, ofreciéndosela de nuevo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-este no es un dulce cualquiera y creo saber mejor que nadie lo que puedes comer y lo que no.

Finalmente Loki tomo el caramelo, dudando un poco en llevárselo a la boca, pero una amplia sonrisa se le dibujo mientras el dulce se deslizaba por su lengua, sabia como la sangre, pero mucho mejor, era muy agradable.

-Grraciass-el mayor le sonrió, aunque luego levanto su índice.

-no se habla con la boca llena-estaba dispuesto a comenzar una pequeña lección cuando noto la mirada del pequeño entretenida con algo más, al lado de su silla, sobre un mullido almohadón verde ,un bulto de pelaje oscuro que comenzó a removerse, cuya cola esponjada se agito cadenciosamente, Loki jamás había visto una bestia como aquella, aunque era tan pequeña que quizá solo era la cría de alguna, pues logro notar sus garras y colmillos mientras este bostezaba y se estiraba sobre la alfombra, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y al parecer él también lo había notado, pues camino hasta donde ellos se encontraban, se restregó contra el mayor y luego volvió a mirar al chico-Loki Laufeyson, este es Calamidad, el gato.

-mucho gusto-estiro la mano para acariciarlo, pero el gato le gruño erizándose por completo, fue muy gracioso como el chico y el animal parecieron saltar al mismo tiempo, el felino paso ágil a su lado y Loki salió tras él, aunque se frenó de lleno cuando se encontró de frente al mayordomo que iba entrando con unos papeles en las manos, viendo como calamidad huía escabulléndose entre las piernas de este.

El rubio quien todavía reía por toda aquella conmoción se acercó, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Loki.

-Llegas en buen momento Sygvard, este es Loki el hijo de Laufey y Farbauti, será mi protegido, vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora-el menor extendió su mano, aunque el mayordomo solo se inclinó levemente observándole de una manera inquisidora, luego de nuevo fijo su atención en el mayor.

-después de lo que ha pasado, debo sugerir al amo cerrar las habitaciones y tener mayor vigilancia, para evitar cualquier cosa que interrumpa su tranquilidad.

-agradezco tu sugerencia, pero los niños son curiosos por naturaleza, mantener algo como prohibido o misterioso únicamente aumentara su interés, ya me encargare de explicarle las reglas, por favor avísanos cuando la cena este lista.

-Como desee amo-le hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-creo que no le agrado y tampoco a calamidad.

-bueno Sygvard es algo complicado, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es mucho más amable de lo que aparenta, en cuanto a Calamidad, solo esta celoso porque sabe que ha dejado de ser el príncipe de esta casa, pero pronto se llevaran bien, anda porque no vas por él.

Loki asintió, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación volteo con el mayor.

-ya conozco a Sygvard y a calamidad, pero usted no me ha dicho su nombre.

El rubio le sonrío.

-es muy cierto,...mi nombre es Balder y así es cómo puedes llamarme si lo deseas.

-...Balder...-aquel nombre escapo de sus labios mientras despertaba, se irguió encontrándose con la completa oscuridad de la habitación, le parecía muy extraño, había pasado toda la tarde pensando en sus palabras y ahora había tenido ese sueño tan vivido de su primer día en la casa, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y volvió a recostarse esperando a que el sueño lo refugiara de nuevo.


	2. Hogar

Y así fue, cuando se encontró de nuevo recorriendo los amplios jardines, Sygvard se había esmerado pues ahora todo estaba lleno de un verde intenso, las rosas recién florecidas lo impregnaban todo con su aroma, e incluso por las fuentes corría el agua cristalina; quizá el decorado de la mansión seguía siendo el mismo, pero por lo demás se había convertido en algo de cierta manera hogareño.

Loki al principio se sintió muy fuera de lugar, las costumbres, las ropas eran tan distintas a las de su hogar donde todo era mucho más bárbarico, pero no tardo en acostumbrarse, además Balder se encargaba de mantenerlo ocupado con las lecciones y cuando no, podía dedicarse a recorrer cada rincón de la mansión o disfrutar del jardín, se había interesado en el arte por lo que le gustaba capturar las luces del atardecer en algún lienzo y se esmeraba en dibujar al mayordomo, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba eso, pero lo que más disfrutaba era pasar largas horas en la biblioteca; teniendo una mente tan despierta no tardo en aprender nuevos idiomas y dedicarse a leer todo lo que pudiera, algunas veces incluso se quedaba dormido con la cabeza recargada sobre algún libro.

— ¿Loki?, pequeño no tienes remedio—Balder lo cargo hasta su habitación, recostándolo y sorprendiéndose cuando le vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Ya me desperté, ¿puedo ir a terminar mi libro?—el mayor negó.

—no, ya debes descansar, lo terminaras mañana—el moreno había hecho un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

—Todavía no tengo sueño—hizo ademan de levantarse pero Balder lo regreso a donde estaba, arropándolo.

—Entonces te contare una historia para que puedas dormir

—el otro se mostró indignado—ya estoy grande para eso, pero de todas formas me la vas a contar—se dejó caer sobre la almohada, era posible que lo negara, pero la verdad estaba muy curioso.

Balder se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, antes de comenzar.

—esta historia sucedió en tiempos ancestrales, mucho antes de que mi padre y el padre de mi padre existieran en este mundo, cuando no solo las tierras del norte estaban cubiertas de nieve, sino todo el mundo conocido era un inmenso campo blanco y estaba plagado de enormes bestias con grandes colmillos, que hacían estremecer a los hombres cada vez que rugían.

— ¿Qué tan grandes eran?

—Gigantescas, como del tamaño de un castillo—el menor negó, completamente seguro de lo que sabía.

—Eso es imposible Balder, no hay criaturas tan grandes—el mayor negó con la cabeza.

—quizá nunca veras una e incluso te sea muy difícil imaginarlo, pero en la época de nuestros ancestros existieron criaturas maravillosas que se convirtieron en leyenda, así como los hombres que se enfrentaron contra ellas.

Había logrado capturar su atención de nuevo, lo notaba en el extraño brillo en sus ojos verdes, entonces prosiguió.

—Tyar fue el más valiente y noble de todos, desde niño había tomado el lugar de su padre al frente de la tribu cuyas tierras eran las escarpadas montañas gemelas, de aquellas que se decía, en su interior habían abrigado el nacimiento de un dragón y por eso guardaban un corazón de fuego que los protegía del frío inclemente.

— ¿Cómo era él?

—muy diferente a los anteriores líderes, no tenía su altura gigantesca, o sus músculos cuya fuerza parecía infinita, aunque si su característica cabellera de fuego, una marca que era muy parecida a un dragón en vuelo y sobretodo el corazón de un guerrero. Por eso su pueblo confiaba en el plenamente; a pesar de que eran tiempos difíciles, porque la madre tierra se había enojado con los hombres, negándose a despertar, permaneciendo cubierta con su manto, junto con los animales más nobles que disfrutaban de aquel sueño, dejando solamente a las fieras al acecho.

—no podían juntar frutos, ni pescar, solo podían cazar esos animales gigantescos, ¿verdad?—el rubio se acercó para arroparle de nuevo, pues el menor emocionado por la historia, había arrojado las mantas que lo cubrían.

—si, además no siempre lograban obtener la presa, resultaba algo muy peligroso, pero aun así lograban sobrevivir, eso hasta que el corazón de la montaña comenzó a apagarse, sus llamas iban haciéndose más débiles cada vez. Entonces Tyar comprendió que no podían seguir de esa manera, o su pueblo desaparecería, solamente quedaba una opción, averiguar qué es lo que tenía tan molesta a la madre tierra y tratar de arreglar el error que habían cometido, así podrían volver a tener su gracia; sin embargo habían varios problemas, aquella búsqueda necesitaba hacerse a la brevedad, naturalmente no faltaron valientes que se ofrecieron como voluntarios, pero la mera fuerza o el coraje eran insuficientes, se necesitaba de un guía que lograra llevarlos hacia los confines de la tierra donde se decía estaba el gran templo, la única forma de comunicarse con ella, también un hechicero que tuviera todo el conocimiento de las lenguas desconocidas por los hombres, un vigía que previera los peligros, un alma noble que se comunicara con los espíritus, un hábil herrero que lograra forjar la espada que ofrendarían como tributo; era como si debiera enviarse un representante de cada tribu conocida, pero estas se encontraban en guerra desde tiempos inmemoriales, por ello desde el principio parecía una causa perdida.

Pero debes saber que nada es más fuerte que la voluntad de los hombres, es por eso que con la firme convicción de lograr su hazaña, el valiente guerrero marcho hacia el norte, llevando consigo las mejores pieles no para cubrirse, sino como un presente.

Los parpados del moreno comenzaban a cerrarse, a pesar de lo emocionado que estaba por escuchar el resto de la historia, desde aquella noche había escuchado los fragmentos de esta, sintiendo al poco tiempo de cerrar los ojos, como el mayor lo arropaba, dejando un beso sobre su frente.

-Buenas noches, príncipe.

\----

Enmedio de su sopor escuchaba esa voz, haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte.

-Loki...Loki...

Un leve susurro salio de los labios del moreno.

-Balder...

Y entonces llegó esa sensación que tanto detestaba, esos golpecillos que le daba en la cabeza para despertarlo; pero el moreno los ignoraba y se cubría con las mantas como si con ello pudiera alejarlo, generalmente el rubio se daba por vencido y lo dejaba dormir un poco mas, pero contrario a eso, tomo su bastón y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡LEVANTATE YA, HOLGAZAN!.


	3. Recuerdos

Aquel golpe si que le había dolido, eso sin mencionar lo incordiosa que sonaba su voz a esa hora. Se descubrió de mala gana, rodando para lograr sentarse sobre la cama.  
-¿donde quedo ese Balder amable y considerado?.  
El viejo sujeto su bastón, haciendo un gesto de molestia.  
-en el mismo lugar donde el niño encantador que solías ser, ya es mas de mediodía jovencito, no voy a permitir que te comportes de esta manera.  
Le apuntaba con el bastón mientras lo reprendía, se veía bastante gracioso ya que al hacer esto perdía un poco el equilibrio, pero Loki no estaba listo para otra ronda de bastonazos, así que de momento simplemente sonrió.  
-Muy bien, ya me levanto, enseguida bajaré.  
El rubio se marcho, pero antes dio un ultimo vistazo, sin duda que su pupilo había cambiado, su cuerpo era el de un joven de dieciséis años, aunque su mente fue alimentada con tanto conocimiento que no sabría clasificarla, a veces le gustaría saber que pasaba por ella, aunque para él, siempre sería su pequeño príncipe.  
-date prisa, Sygvard preparo tus platillos favoritos.  
\---  
La cocina de la casa era muy amplia, tenía unas elegantes hornillas donde el carbón alimentaba las llamas, haciendo un leve sonido conforme se consumía. Los muebles y anaqueles de madera finamente decorados, guardaban una colección de utensilios de diversas épocas que serían la envidia de cualquier coleccionista. Había también una mesa larga que servía para preparar los alimentos, aunque desde hacia tiempo su función era tratar de ser una versión en miniatura del gran comedor principal.  
El sirviente quien siempre tenía una forma protocolaria de realizar sus deberes, coloco sobre el mantel un tazón con una mezcla de color purpureo cuyo aroma era tan exquisito que muchos aceptarían el degustarlo aun sabiendo la naturaleza de sus ingredientes.No existía manera en que aquello pasara desapercibido para los habitantes de la mansión, Loki había llegado directo de su habitación y Calamidad subió ágil a la mesa, ambos se colocaron de frente, teniendo aquel platillo como objeto de disputa, el gato gruñía molesto agitando su cola esponjada, y el joven trataba de imitarlo mostrando sus colmillos, era divertido pelear por la comida, un gusto que compartían desde aquella vez.  
Flashback  
La biblioteca era su lugar favorito, el leer cada libro contenido en sus estanterías resultaba ser para el una especie de obsesión, aún le faltaba aprender varios idiomas, por lo que estudiaba muy duro, pero Balder siempre lo animaba para tomarlo con calma, decía que todo conocimiento debe llevar un tiempo adecuado, requería de paciencia, pero el pequeño era incapaz de hacerlo, parecía que su sed de conocimiento era infinita, entre mayor era su comprensión de un tema o idioma, mayor su necesidad de saber más, hasta el punto de convertirse un hábito hasta cierto punto compulsivo, una vez que tomaba un libro debía terminarlo.  
De momento un enorme tomo se encontraba entre sus piernas, sus caracteres eran complicados, la caligrafía muy fina en intrincadas curvas lo que hacía su apariencia similar y lo convertía en un reto, más aún por el hecho de ser una nueva enseñanza de Balder, pero el moreno estaba decidido a terminar, incluso se había saltado la merienda, cosa que parecía estarlo afectando bastante, pero trataba de mitigarlo concentrado en la lectura, aunque ya le dolía la cabeza y sentía un extraño vacío en el estomago.  
Dejo pasar un par de horas mas en las que la sensación se intensifico, la mirada se le estaba nublando, y una extraña sed lo invadía, inclusive los maullidos de Calamidad que había estado jugueteando con los adornos de una lampara cercana, comenzaron a escucharse muy distantes, entonces ocurrió...  
Todo se desvaneció, su cuerpo se movió por voluntad, el ambiente se volvió de un tono tan oscuro como la mas profunda noche, sus sentidos lo guiaban, el aroma seductor, fuertes latidos resonando como la danza de un hipnótico tambor, el suave tacto y después la agitación debajo de sus colmillos junto con la sensación del liquido vital resbalando por su garganta, devolviendole tono a sus mejillas, si existía la felicidad completa, era seguro que producía un sentimiento como aquel. En medio de tal estado de éxtasis, logró escuchar a Balder llamándolo y entonces reacciono, dándose cuenta de que aquel bienestar provenía de la sangre del felino.  
Una horrible sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, se aparto dejando a Calamidad sobre el sillón, vio a los profundos orbes azules de su mentor y entonces salio corriendo aterrado.  
Era ya tarde cuando lo encontraron, dentro del bosque, temblando, cubierto de fango, escondido bajo las raíces de un arbol, Sygvard lo ilumino con su lampara y negó con la cabeza.  
-Amo, le mencione que tener un niño traería muchos problemas.  
Loki luchaba para evitar que el sirviente lo sacara de su escondite, pero era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba y pronto estuvo frente a Balder, su mirada era muy seria.  
-Necesita darse un baño, cuando este listo llévalo a mi despacho.  
Loki sintió una profunda tristeza, como si toda su felicidad se desmoronara de pronto.No emitió sonido alguno, nisiquiera cuando Sygvard le tallo el cuerpo con fuerza mientras le bañaba, ni cuando estiro sus cabellos al momento de peinarlo; él continuaba demasiado abstraído en lo que había pasado, torturado por lo que hiciera, quizá su madre tenía razón y el era un monstruo.  
-ya estas listo, ve con el amo..  
\---  
El camino hacia el despacho de Balder siempre le había parecido tan largo, que no comprendió como en cuestión de tan poco tiempo estaba ya frente a la puerta; cerró los dedos para tocar tímidamente, el rubio le indico que podía entrar mucho más rápido de lo que deseara, sin embargo al abrir, ver al felino removiéndose sobre las rodillas del rubio hizo que corriera hacia el, parando en seco aún temeroso de dañarlo, sin embargo su alegría por verlo resultó mas fuerte y lo hizo abrazarle.  
-¡CALAMIDAD!.  
Este gruño por lo mucho que le desagradaba aquello, tal como siempre y luchó para que lo soltara, pero el moreno se aferro a él como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer.  
Balder se levanto para liberar al felino que salto, avanzando mientras agitaba la cola golpeando con esta los muebles a su paso.  
-Creo que-guardo silencio pues el menor tenía una mirada muy triste, como si estuviese a punto de llorar y así evitar que se alterara mas.  
-lo siento, yo no quería-no logro entender el resto de sus disculpas porque comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, pero se lo permitió, era importante que se desahogara, así que se arrodillo para estrecharlo y acariciar su cabello que aún estaba húmedo.  
-Cuando no te alimentas como deberías, esto puede pasar, el instinto hará que busques lo que necesites, pero ademas de tener que comer con algo de sangre, Calamidad no ha cambiado, asi que no debes llorar mas, por lo que se ve, ya te ha perdonado.  
Pero Loki sentía un dolor profundo en el corazón, sabía que no bastaría con eso por esta vez.  
-Iré a empacar.  
El rubio lo separo para poder verlo a los ojos, tratando de hacerle comprender que no debía tomar ese autocastigo.  
-¿de que hablas, pequeño?.  
No podía evitar la tristeza en su rostro, para él que fue rechazado y tratado con indiferencia desde su nacimiento, resultaba muy difícil tener que abandonar el hogar tan amoroso que había conocido desde que llegase a la mansión, incluso extrañaría los regaños del malhumorado sirviente.  
-Regresare a mi casa, se que ya no me quieren aquí por lo que hice.  
Balder saco su pañuelo para limpiar sus lagrimas.  
-No irás a ningún sitio, tus padres me pidieron cuidar de ti, aún eres muy joven e inexperto, cosas como atender tu apetito es algo que deberás aprender bien, lo que paso seguro que te ha impresionado, pero nadie salio herido de gravedad, sin embargo me temo que deberás recibir un castigo por tu desobediencia-quizá era de aquella manera, pero la sonrisa cálida del rubio había logrado tranquilizarle y lo abrazo, muy agradecido de que le permitiera quedarse.  
Y tal como lo había predicho, a excepción de la dieta, Calamidad continuo siendo el mismo.  
Fin del flashback  
La batalla seguía entre aquel par de miradas que centelleaban dispuestos a obtener el premio, pero las manos del anciano tomando el tazón arruino sus planes.  
-¡Ya basta, compórtense niños!, y vamos al comedor-negó viendo como pequeñas viandas con alimentos habían sido colocadas ya sobre aquel diminuto comedor-me sorprendes Sygvard, no puedes permitir que se comporten como salvajes.  
El viejo mayordomo asintió, tomando el servicio de platería para disponerse a preparar la mesa, luego relleno el tazón del felino dejándolo en su rincón favorito.  
Durante los diferentes tiempos de comida, la charla era breve, limitándose a solicitar especias o mas porciones, sin embargo era casi al final, mientras Sygvard dejaba caer un liquido espeso al helado de un tono carmesí, cuando Balder estaba mas dispuesto a socializar.  
-¡Vaya, te haz lucido esta vez!, hace mucho tiempo que no podíamos degustar esta clase de postres-decía hundiendo la cucharilla en su bola de helado.  
Al mayordomo sin duda le gustaba recibir aquellos cumplidos por parte de su amo, pero como todo buen sirviente sabía disimular a la perfección su alegría, a veces resultaba demasiado modesto.  
-Bueno, los utensilios de la compañía Stark ahorran mucho trabajo, escuche que ahora los negocios llevan un giro distinto, el nuevo presidente parece muy impetuoso, después de todo tiene el mismo espíritu de su abuelo.  
Ante la sola mención se sintió la tensión en el ambiente, Loki se apresuró a tomar su helado, golpeando repetidas veces el cristal del recipiente con la.cucharilla, dejo la servilleta que traía sobre su regazo arrugada sobre la mesa y se levantó algo apresurado lo cual molesto al sirviente y preocupo a Balder.  
-¿a donde vas?, ¿no quieres mas postre?.  
El moreno negó,ya estaba girando la perilla de la puerta para abrirla.  
-no, tengo un libro que terminar y me gustaría poder avanzar antes de la cena-abrió, apresurando al felino que se había acercado caminando perezosamente-anda Calamidad o te dejare con Sygvard.  
Al sirviente no le hizo mucha gracia que lo usaran como amenaza, pero parecía bastante efectiva pues el felino avanzo con mayor rapidez.  
Una vez que ambos salieron, el mayordomo se dispuso a levantar los cubiertos.  
-¿cuando lo superara?, si se pone así ante la sola mención de algo relacionado con él.  
El rubio le indico que le sirviera un poco mas de aquel exótico postre.  
-No lo presiones Sygvard, fue algo difícil pero con el tiempo.  
El sirviente coloco una cereza sobre aquel helado.  
-Ese concepto no puede ser malgastado, ¿cuando se lo dirá?.  
La mirada del anciano volteo hacia él con una intensidad que muy pocas veces le viera durante su existencia.  
-Llegara el momento, por ahora deja que viva como quiera, te prohíbo hacerle comentario alguno al respecto.  
El hombre le hizo una reverencia.  
-Como desee, pero no debe olvidar que hay cosas inevitables, ocultarlo no se lo hará mas fácil.  
El rubio lo sabia, pero seguiría lo dictado por su instinto y lo protegería tanto como le fuera posible.  
\---  
Loki había decidido refugiarse dentro de la biblioteca, no estaba de un humor particularmente propicio para discutir aquel tema, sin embargo no le fue fácil quitárselo de la cabeza, paso del agradable sofá de forro verde y descansabrazos cuyo final tenía la forma de cabezas de león, a la cómoda silla que solía estar detrás del escritorio, la favorita de Balder, pero luego decidió tumbarse sobre la elegante alfombra, sin embargo suspiro cansado, no había forma de concentrarse y aún tenía mucho sueño, de cierta forma envidiaba la facilidad con que Calamidad dormía sobre su mullido almohadón, sin tener a nadie que lo incordiase, tal como lo veía nada distinto hacia tomar la siesta durante la noche o el día.  
Sonrió de lado, acomodando el libro que había estado cargando de un lado al otro de la habitación sin poder leerlo y salió tratando de no hacer ruido.  
Quizá lo mejor sería tomar un paseo por el jardín, pero no le resultaría fácil deslizarse a hurtadillas, pues apenas su mano rozo la perilla de la puerta de cristal que llevaba al exterior, un típico carraspeo le hizo voltear.  
Sygvard estaba parado con una de sus expresiones menos amigables, tenía varias cosas entre las manos y habían pasado suficientes veces por aquel ritual para saber que mientras mas rápido obedeciera vistiéndose con esas prendas, mas pronto podría salir.  
Tomo el saco, su tono era de un azul muy oscuro, así mismo se coloco el sombrero de copa, los guantes de piel y claro no podían faltar esos anteojos con los cristales oscuros que tenían una peculiar forma redonda;una vez preparado intento salir, pero el sirviente le corto el paso con una sombrilla de encaje.  
-¿no hay un tutu que haga juego con todo esto?.  
Le sonrió burlón, pero Sygvard se mantuvo tan impasible como siempre.  
-Si eso evita que lo dañe, me daré a la tarea de buscarla y tenerla lista en la próxima ocasión, recién podé así que no me resultaría muy grato arrancar sus cenizas del césped.  
El moreno siempre había pensado que todo aquello no era mas que una exageración, solo se le había puesto la piel algo rojiza, pero desde aquel incidente ocurrido muchos años atrás, no le permitían salir sin las precauciones correspondientes.  
-Bien-tomo la sombrilla que simbolizaba su pase a la libertad, abriéndola para poder emprender camino hacia el jardín, la tarde resultaba perfecta, pero el subconsciente parecía decidido a traicionarle pues sus pasos lo llevaron hasta ese lugar en los limites del bosque, ahí estaba un mudo testigo de su pasado, el viejo árbol cuyas raíces formaban un sitio perfecto para contemplar la puesta de sol, que ademas proveía de una sombra la cual le permitía deshacerse de algunas innecesarias prendas, para poder sentir la brilla cálida sobre su piel sin obtener quemaduras para beneplácito de Sygvard y Balder.  
Nada podía traerle tanta paz como el jardín, por ello cerro los ojos, quedándose dormido al poco tiempo, abandonándose a otro de los sueños que tan nostalgicamente lo invadían.  
\---  
Sygvard tenía sus rutinas, una de las cuales incluía un par de veces al mes hacerse cargo a consciencia del jardín, arrancando la mala hierba, podando loa arboles, rociando esa maloliente pero muy efectiva mezcla para combatir las plagas, replantar, etcétera. Todas esas tareas debían hacerse con precisión, motivo por el cual, el pequeño tenía un alejado espacio muy limitado para jugar, no podía perseguir a Calamidad o rodar sobre la hierba, ademas la poca luz que se filtraba entre las copas de los arboles, no lo hacia un buen lugar para pintar, el paisaje se veía muy sombrío, por lo que su entretenimiento estaba limitado a subirse a las raíces de un viejo árbol para ponerse a leer, aquello no le molestaba e incluso Calamidad se acomodaba a su lado, golpeándole la mano con el movimiento de su cola.  
Así mientras esperaba la hora de la cena, recorría las viejas páginas de libros con historias de héroes, justo leía una que hablaba del asalto a una muralla, cuando noto los dedos que comenzaron a sobresalir encima de la pequeña barda de piedra frente a él. Al principio pensó que solo se trataba de su imaginación, pero cuando volvió la vista, los dedos ya estaban.acompañados de la cabeza de un niño de piel clara, con el cabello de un castaño muy oscuro y unos curiosos ojos cafés, que tenía la edad que él aparentaba, unos nueve años humanos.  
Loki había dejado su libro de lado para ver al chico, este le dedicaba una mirada desconfiada.

-¿eres un fantasma?-El moreno estaba muy seguro de haber leído algunas historias con ellos, en la mayoría de los casos eran las almas en pena de gente muerta y el no lo estaba.

-no, soy un chico y vivo en esta mansión.

Sin embargo el chico lo veía de una forma que le comenzó a desagradar bastante.

-pues debes serlo, esa ropa es muy vieja y ademas en el pueblo dicen que la propiedad esta embrujada, por eso vine a investigar.

Termino por subirse, con la firme intención de cruzar el jardín, pero a Loki le había desagradado lo suficiente para decidirse a no dejarlo pasar, dedicándole un gesto al puro estilo de Sygvard.

-no puedes venir aquí sin una invitación, ademas diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido, solo porque tu ropa es diferente a la mía, para que lo sepas en esta mansión hemos vivido siempre.

El chico se adelanto, le toco el rostro como asegurándose de que no le mentía.

-Entonces invítame, quiero conocer a los otros monstruos que viven aquí-eso había logrado molestarle al rememorar las palabras de sus padres y sus hermanos, por eso lo empujo, tumbándolo contra el césped, pero el chico no se quedo quieto, le jalo de las ropas, así entre patadas, golpes, arañazos, rodaron por el diminuto espacio entre la barda y el árbol, aquel niño era mas fuerte sin importar su apariencia, por ello Loki tuvo que recurrir a la única arma que conocía, lo mordió, succionando su sangre hasta que lo soltó y salio corriendo de allí, asustado de haberle hecho lo mismo que a Calamidad.


	4. Tony (primera parte)

En aquellos instantes de una duración eterna, el pequeño logró sentir con claridad como la sangre corría por su cuerpo, cruzó el jardín con una habilidad desconocida, saltando los obstaculos que representaban las herramientas del mayordomo, escalando los setos y rosales cuyas espinas le hacian cortes, pero no sentía dolor.  
Mientras acortaba el camino hacía el sitio donde se hallaba Balder, sentía el fuerte sonido de su corazón, tratando de escapar de la prisión de su pecho, el aire se hacía escaso pero incluso su total ausencia no le habría importado; al llegar frente al rubio, temblaba, sudando copiosamente, parecía sumido en un sueño profundo, alejado de toda realidad, por ello, el mayor tuvo que sacudirlo varias veces para hacerlo reaccionar.  
-¿Loki?-no necesitaba preguntarle, un leve hilillo de sangre le corria por la comisura de los labios, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y un gesto extatico inconfundible, pero no lo comprendía, desde aquel incidente con Calamidad tiempo atrás, eran muy estrictos con sus comidas, ademas el felino había regresado a casa sin herida aparente.   
La mirada de Balder fue hacia el sirviente que había estado gritándole al menor sin conseguir atención alguna de su parte.  
-No sé que ha pasado, arrancaba hierbas cuando lo vi correr hacia la casa, no se detuvo incluso cuando le reñí por dañar mis rosales.  
-no es un comportamiento común en él, debemos averiguar lo que ha ocurrido.  
Los labios del moreno por fin dieron paso a las palabras, aunque aún en ese estado ausente.  
-Él dijo que somos fantasmas, pero no lo somos, estamos vivos...yo quise que se fuera porque no me agrado y...entonces...yo...  
Para ese punto las lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas con gran fluidez, aunque no así sus palabras que parecían esbozar una especie de disculpas.  
-¡LOKI!-la voz de Balder siempre tan tranquila, esta vez sonó tan profunda que le hizo quedarse perplejo viéndolo sin saber que decir, incluso su llanto se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran-es muy importante que me respondas con la verdad, ¿acaso mordiste a un ser humano?.  
Tanto Balder como Sygvard esperaban por esa respuesta, aunque conservaron un semblante sereno para no alarmarlo, sabían que cada segundo era crucial.  
-si-aquella palabra salió con la voz muy tímida, no podían esperar más, el rubio le sacudió haciendole más preguntas, obteniendo timidas aunque continuas respuestas; entonces el sirviente le informó que de acuerdo a la descripción sabía de quien se trataba, era el pequeño hijo de la joven familia que había llegado para habitar la mansión más cercana, justo al inició del valle.  
Loki seguía muy asustado, de un momento a otro paso de ser cuestionado en el despacho de Balder a ser llevado a un lugar donde Sygvard le había prohibido entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia.   
El sitio era un enorme vestidor, habían cientos de trajes, zapatos y diversos ornamentos, reconoció algunas de las joyas que usaba su mentor e incluso uniformes del sirviente que parecían como los de algunas ilustraciones de los libros que leía, era un lugar tan fascinante para explorar y sin embargo solo pudo echarle un vistazo porque le habían desvestido con rápidez, para en lugar de sus ropas usuales, ahora vestirle un traje muy similar al que usara ese irritante niño, incluso su cabello fue arreglado de forma distinta, pero no cambió solo él, sino también amo y sirviente.  
Una vez preparados, Balder le tomó de la mano para salir caminando con él colina abajo, lo asía con una firmeza que de seguro no le daría oportunidad para escapar, pero por la mente de Loki nisiquiera se vislumbro esa idea, estaba demasiado nervioso, temía porque las cosas no se resolvieran esta vez, quizá ya no podría vivir en la mansión, era posible que su mentor se hubiese cansado de los problemas que le causaba y por ello se deshiciera de él, seguro ahora le llevaría de regreso con la familia que no le comprendía. Todo por culpa de aquel molesto niño con sus ideas raras, no era nada justo. Pero cuando levantó la vista, el moreno se dió cuenta que no le llevaba al sendero que unía la montaña con los caminos principales, sino a un lugar que se adentraba en el valle, les llevó un tiempo llegar hacia este, el cual estaba franqueado por grandes arboles, había un amplio sendero de piedra que daba al interior hasta la puerta principal de una enorme mansión, era muy diferente a la casa donde vivía, los jardines más sencillos llenos de diversas plantas que solo había visto en las hojas de sus libros, muchas de ellas escalaban por las paredes, las cortinas blancas se mecian por las numerosas ventanas, habían carruajes, y muchos sirvientes, algunos con enceres domésticos que llamaban su atención pues nunca los había visto antes.  
Todos aquellos empleados les observaban con curiosidad, y cuando el rubio tocó la puerta, salió a su encuentro un hombre alto de cabello oscuro con un mechon de canas que sobresaltaba, llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho, pero su ojo sano irradiaba suficiente desdén.  
Sygvard avanzó a su encuentro, hablando con sobriedad y firmeza.  
-Mi amo Lord Balder Odinson, dueño de la villa oscura en la cima de la montaña, desea tener una conversación con los señores de la casa, me temo que se trata de un asunto serio.  
El sirviente asintió, dedicandole una reverencia respetuosa al Lord, se podría decir que reconoció en el rubio a uno de los señores aristocraticos con los que acostumbraba tratar, así pues le dió la bienvenida guiándolos hasta un recibidor, algo pequeño pero muy elegante, tenía diversos muebles tapizados con tonos bermellon, y las mesitas eran blancas con paisajes y flores pintadas como detalles delicados, los jarrones estaban llenos con ramos de las diversas flores que habían visto en el jardín.  
Aquel hombre tenía ropas muy parecidas a las que usaba Sygvard en ese momento, además intercambio con él un cierto gesto que quizá formaba parte de un lenguaje secreto entre mayordomos y le vió de la misma forma severa que el primero, talvez eso era parte de su código de conducta; de igual forma cuando se retiro, Loki pudo estar mas tranquilo, para dar rienda suelta a su mirada curiosa que trataba de conocer cada detalles de las paredes, muebles y ornamentos a su alrededor.  
-No es apropiado ver con tanto detenimiento al entrar en un hogar que no es el nuestro-aquel regaño bien podía ser de los muchos que le daba Sygvard, pero en voz de Balder tomaba una connotación muy distinta, le hizo bajar la mirada enseguida, manteniendola fija en los elegantes zapatos que le habían puesto.  
-si, señor-su tono le hacia recordar la razón por la que se hallaban allí, hasta ese momento no pensó en lo que podía pasar con aquel chico, ¿acaso tendría en él un efecto parecido al de Calamidad?, la idea lo asustaba, haciendole sentir como el monstruo capaz de poner maldiciones en los otros.  
-Le dije que tenerlo traería problemas, debió regresar con los suyos hace mucho tiempo-el sirviente permanecía de pie junto a ellos, bastante complacido de tener la razón.  
-No lo discutiremos en este momento, no debes olvidar que los sirvientes tienen prohibido cuestionar las decisiones de sus amos.  
-Humildente me disculpo excelencia-  
Nunca habría imaginado que Balder pudiese comportarse así con el sirviente, siempre hubo en ellos una clara diferencia sobretodo de parte de Sygvard, pero en todo aquel tiempo e incluso con sus exhabruptos, el rubio jamás le habló de aquella forma, y el moreno se sintió mal por causarle problemas al mayordomo, incluso con lo malhumorado que solía ser, para él formaba parte de su familia y le tenía afecto.  
La puerta se abrió luego de un rato, Balder se puso de pie, e instintivamente Loki hizo lo propio, el hombre que los recibiera, presento a los señores de la casa, el caballero era alto, con un rostro serio, su apariencia tan formal contrastaba un poco con la de la mujer que lo acompañaba, quien a pesar de vestir las ropas elegantes, joyas y el cabello peinado en largas ondas acaireladas, tenía una expresión de lo más afable, una sonrisa que se podría describir como única.  
-Los señores Stark, Lord Howard Stark II y Madame Maria-el rubio se acercó para presentarse dando informes de su título, su propiedad, estrechar la mano del señor de la casa y dar un beso respetuoso en el dorso de la mano de la dama, solo al final expuso los motivos por lo que se había tomado el atrevimiento de llegar en aquella forma intempestiva y sin ser invitado, lo cierto era que aquel hombre de apellido Stark parecía muy sorprendido por el asunto, e insto al mayordomo (quien ahora sabian se apellidaba fury), a traer a su hijo.  
Loki no estaba demasiado emocionado por volver a verlo, su trato le habia parecido tan desconsiderado que le para él habría sido más que perfecto si no volvían a verse, pero la culpa que le provocaba haberlo mordido y probado algo de su sangre, resultaba un poco más fuerte, por lo que hizo lo posible por no dedicarle un gesto tan desagradable cuando le vió llegar.  
-Anthony-la voz de Howard hizo que su atención regresará hacia ellos-este caballero es nuestro vecino, Lord Odinson dice que tuviste un altercado con su hijo, me temó que no me lo informaste-ahi estaba él, su color no parecía distinto, sus mejillas tenían un saludable tono rosaceo, su mirada era tan curiosa como la suya, y ademas la forma en la que traia desabrochada la camisa, mostraba la zona de su cuello donde recordaba haberle mordido, pero no parecía herida; por un momento observó a los visitantes para luego voltear hacia su padre y encogerse de hombros.  
-No fue gran cosa padre, solo jugaba con él, peleamos un poco, pero nadie salio herido.  
-¿Jugabas?, entraste sin permiso a nuestro jardín-por primera vez el moreno dejó de lado su tímidez, no pensaba restarle importancia al asunto.  
Lord Stark suspiró, parecía que acostumbraba lidiar a menudo con ese comportamiento.  
-Anthony, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, no esta bien hacer esas cosas aunque tengas curiosidad, vamos disculpate con ellos-antes de que lo hiciera, Balder habló.  
-Tampoco está bien discutir con los vecinos, debes ser más hospitalario, quiero que ofrezcas una disculpa Loki.  
Ambos chicos buscaron la mirada de los mayores, pero comprendieron bien los gestos que auguraban un buen castigo en caso de que se negarán, por lo que cedieron y se disculparon de una forma sobria, sin mas palabras que las indispensables, para dejar satisfechos a sus "padres".  
Una vez aclarado el asunto, Howard fue quien hablo primero.  
-Ya que invadiste su propiedad sin permiso, es justo que lo compenses mostrándole la muestra, así que dale un agradable recorrido Anthony.  
El castaño sabía que aquellas visitas guiadas eran la forma en que su padre lo alejaba de las importantes conversaciones de los adultos, por eso accedio.  
-Por aquí, te lo mostraré todo-Tony extendió la mano mostrándole el camino y Loki, con el gesto altivo que hubiese visto en el rubio un par de veces, se levantó avanzando como un fino caballero, porte que perdió cuando comenzarón a recorrer el resto de la casa, pues era mayor su curiosidad que cualquier otro sentimiento que le provocara la situación o aquel chico, quien por cierto actuaba muy extraño, se asomaba para ver por un pasillo en una actitud bastante nerviosa.


End file.
